


Кошки-мышки

by AliciaRaven



Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Action, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Хорошо, когда добрая серафима уведёт тебя от дурной компании и вернёт на путь истинный. А если её не будет? Что станет с тобой тогда?..





	Кошки-мышки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 в команду WTF Rare Games 2020. По мотивам квеста "Кошки-мышки".

Сырой осенний холод пробирал до самых костей. Алекс поёжился, обхватив себя руками, но это не помогало. Его потряхивало одновременно от жара и холода, в горле скребло. Каменные своды пещеры, казалось, давили на него, вжимали в лежанку из кучи тряпья и сухих листьев. Эхо издевательски бросалось отголосками песни, которую нестройным хором выводили у костра его друзья.

Алекс, правда, уже не был уверен, что считает их друзьями. Сначала с ними было действительно весело — после побега из приютской школы Гриффинборо свобода кружила голову, он охотно разыгрывал целые спектакли перед проезжими богатеями, заманивая их к разбойничьей засаде. Здесь никто не требовал от него учить уроки, вести себя прилично, думать о будущем и ещё кучу дурацких вещей, которые заставляла делать госпожа Матильда. Алекс пил награбленное вино и орал песни у костра, как взрослый, рыжий Роб учил его мастерить ловушки и охотиться, когда был в настроении, а однажды ему даже разрешили оставить себе тонкий шёлковый камзол, который он содрал с мальчишки, ехавшего с родителями в экипаже с позолоченным гербом. Мальчишка был ровесником Алекса, и камзол пришёлся тому ровно впору. Алекс до сих пор помнил лицо своей жертвы, бледное, с гневно поджатыми губами и большими прозрачно-серыми глазами. Тогда он лишь посмеялся — мальчишка купился на байку про потерявшегося любимого кота и уговорил родителей остановиться ненадолго. «Дурак!» — торжествующе сказал ему Алекс, стаскивая с него нарядный дорогой камзол, пока остальные разбойники занялись взрослыми. Но теперь ему почему-то казалось, что дураком тогда был он сам.

Алекс хрипло закашлялся, уткнувшись в когда-то золотую, а ныне потемневшую и обтрёпанную вышивку на сгибе локтя. Камзол протянул так же недолго, как и радость новой жизни. Тёплое изобильное лето закончилось, и пришла осень с затяжными дождями и холодами. Еды становилось всё меньше, из приютских башмаков Алекс вырос, а новых ему не дали. Одежда пока оставалась впору, но уже не защищала от холода. Рыжий Роб заявил, что обновки надо заслужить, и Алекс честно старался, пока однажды не проснулся в ознобе и с раскалывающейся от боли головой.

Раньше, в приюте, он ненавидел болеть, потому что госпожа Матильда сразу загоняла его под одеяло и поила горькими зельями. Пить эту дрянь и целыми днями скучать в постели казалось Алексу настоящей пыткой, но теперь он убедился, что бывает и хуже. Например, когда тебя не пускают к общему костру — «ещё перезаразишь всех тут». И нет лекарств, которые, хоть и противные на вкус, сбивают жар и боль. И всем наплевать, что тебе холодно, плохо и одиноко. За весь день, что Алекс провёл в своём углу, никто даже не подошёл к нему.

В темноте засверкали два жёлто-зелёных глаза. Улыбнувшись, Алекс с трудом протянул руку.

— Оскар, ты наконец-то вернулся, — прошептал он.

— Мр! — мокрый холодный нос ткнулся в его ладонь. Мягкие лапки прошлись по руке, а потом кот улёгся под боком, и Алекс обнял его, прижав к себе. Оскар тихонько замурлыкал, от его пушистого тепла Алексу стало немного легче.

— Ты мой самый лучший друг, Оскар, — пробормотал он, и кот ласково боднул его лбом в грудь, не прекращая мурчать. — Единственный друг...

Алекс прерывисто вздохнул и вновь закашлялся. Безумно хотелось пить, но поблизости воды не было, и Оскар, каким бы замечательно умным не был, не мог принести ему кружку. Облизнув пересохшие губы, Алекс устало закрыл глаза и под уютное мурчание постепенно провалился в зыбкую, вязкую дрёму.

Ему снилась вода, целый водопад прекрасной, сверкающей под солнцем, прохладной воды, и он пил её, захлёбываясь, а потом сероглазый мальчишка подошёл к нему, и от его прикосновения вся вода превратилась в лёд. Мальчишка сорвал свой камзол с его плеч, и Алекс проснулся.

Тело ощущалось слабым и вялым, будто чужое, зато сознание, наоборот, стало ясным и чистым, как никогда прежде. Алекс словно впервые увидел тяжёлые своды пещеры, разбросанные повсюду окурки, огрызки, кости, свою грязную лежанку и рваный засаленный шёлк камзола. Сглотнув, он погладил пушистую спинку Оскара:

— Нам надо выбираться отсюда.

Кот лениво приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на него. Потом широко зевнул, обнажив маленькие острые клыки, и поднялся.

Алекс попробовал тоже встать, но голова тут же нестерпимо закружилась, и он осел на лежанку, привалившись спиной к холодному камню. Жажда накатила с новой силой.

«Если хочешь пить — двигайся», — приказал Алекс непослушному телу и медленно, цепляясь за стену, всё-таки поднялся на ноги. Колени изрядно дрожали, и он постоял немного, собираясь с силами перед тем, как сделать шаг. Оскар внимательно наблюдал за ним, мерцая зеленью глаз в темноте.

На четвёртом шаге Алекс почувствовал себя увереннее и, поманив кота за собой, осторожно двинулся в сторону пляшущих отсветов костра. К счастью, пещера была достаточно просторной, чтобы он мог прятаться в тени. Если продвигаться достаточно осторожно, его не заметят. Алекс сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь не обращать внимания, что под рёбрами будто свернулся колючий ёж, и стал бесшумно обходить костёр, прижимаясь спиной к стене.

Дерк и Карл вели пьяный спор, прерываясь только чтобы хлебнуть из бурдюка с вином. Рыжий Роб молча слушал, задумчиво тыкал палкой в костёр. Малыш Джонни раскатисто храпел, привалившись к пустым ящикам, сваленным в кучу для растопки. Алекс преодолел половину пути, когда Дерк вдруг заозирался, схватившись за ножны на поясе:

— Я видел какую-то тень!

Алекс замер, отчаянно вжавшись в стену.

— Вон там, — добавил Дерк, показав в его сторону. Роб, прищурившись, медленно начал подниматься.

Алекс пытался скорее выдумать хоть какое-то оправдание своему выходу, но как назло, мысли путались, и в голове было пусто. Но тут тишину прорезало звонкое, протяжное «мя-яу?», и в круг света забежал Оскар.

Фыркнув, Роб опустился на прежнее место:

— Это всего лишь кот.

— Отродье Кер, — ругнулся Дерк. — Давно пора пустить его на шапку!

— Мальчишка тебе этого не простит.

— Мальчишка сдохнет сегодня-завтра, кого волнует его мнение!

Алекс сглотнул. Этих людей он считал друзьями, а они на самом деле... Глаза защипало от обиды. Он подождал, кусая губы, пока не уляжется боль в груди, и пока разбойники не вернутся к своим делам, и вновь осторожно двинулся к выходу. Осталось совсем немного — а потом он доберётся до Гриффинборо, повинится перед госпожой Матильдой и больше никогда не будет сбегать, даже если она заставит его читать и учить цифры от зари до зари.

Он добрался до выхода и уже выскользнул наружу, вдохнул пьянящий свежестью ночной воздух, когда подвернувшийся неожиданно под ногу камушек с громким стуком покатился вниз по тропе. Разбойники обернулись.

— Тревога! — рявкнул Роб, мгновенно вскочив.

Оскар выгнул спину и зашипел.

— Бежим! — шепнул ему Алекс и сорвался с места.

Быстрые ноги не раз выручали его, и сейчас, несмотря на общую слабость и головокружение, Алекс всё-таки сумел оторваться от погони. Он перепрыгивал тяжёлые валуны, молясь про себя всем богам сразу, чтобы не споткнуться в темноте — один неверный шаг может стать его смертью. Распушившийся Оскар скакал впереди, задрав хвост, и Алекс бежал за ним, как за волшебным путеводным клубком из сказок.

Тропа быстро шла под уклон, если он успеет спуститься в подлесок, то, возможно, сумеет скрыться. Сверху сыпались проклятья — разбойники тоже понимали это и спешили настигнуть беглеца. Алекс перепрыгнул полосу камней и пошатнулся, едва не покатившись кубарем, но сумел удержать равновесие. В груди и горле полыхал жар, хотелось рухнуть на землю, закрыть глаза и не двигаться, но он упрямо мчался следом за Оскаром, заставляя тело двигаться, несмотря ни на что.

Лишь когда колючие хвойные лапы хлестнули по щекам, Алекс понял, что всё-таки добрался до подлеска. Обхватив руками ближайшую сосну, он прижался к ней, с хрипом переводя дыхание. За спиной перекликались голоса, Алекс стиснул зубы и заставил себя идти вперёд на подгибающихся ногах. Ему казалось, что каждый шаг по лесной подстилке отдаётся оглушительным треском, и вот-вот его найдут, но шагов за спиной пока не было, и голоса не приближались. Оскар крутился рядом, тёрся об ноги и подталкивал идти дальше.

— Я иду, правда, иду, — пробормотал Алекс и потёр лоб.

Кристальная ясность сознания, толкнувшая его на побег, уходила, истаивала, оставляя после себя прежний мутный туман. Он глубоко вдохнул сладковатый от хвойного аромата воздух и поспешил дальше. Две луны светили слева и справа, одна осталась позади — значит, он идёт правильно, скоро будет дорога, ведущая прямо к Гриффинборо. Но на полпути Оскар внезапно преградил ему дорогу и зашипел, выгнув спину. Алекс растерянно обернулся — вроде бы никого. Но Оскар не позволил сдвинуть себя с пути, наоборот, даже попытался ударить когтями по ноге в ответ. Алекс присел на корточки, чтобы погладить его, и в этот момент — услышал. Шорох и треск шагов доносился с двух сторон, впереди и сзади. Его решили взять в клещи.

— Спасибо, — одними губами прошептал Алекс коту и свернул направо.

Пришлось замедлиться, чтобы идти тише, но он всё же продвигался вперёд, поглядывая на Оскара и прислушиваясь сам к лесным шорохам. Время от времени долетали подозрительные звуки, но к счастью, сразу же затихали. Стараясь держаться направления по лунам, Алекс брёл вперёд и вперёд, пока не наткнулся на родник. Тихо журчащий ручеёк вытекал из-под тяжёлых замшелых валунов и, поблёскивая под лунным светом, бежал среди травы и опавших веток. Алекс буквально рухнул перед ним на колени. Вода, Люмен пресветлый, наконец-то вода... От родникового холода мгновенно занемели пальцы, но он, не обращая на это внимания, черпал воду горстями и жадно пил, не в силах остановиться, забыв обо всём на свете.

А потом жёсткая рука схватила его за шею и рывком окунула прямо в ручей. Вода обожгла холодом, Алекс отчаянно забился, силясь вырваться из чужой хватки — но бесполезно. Руки беспомощно цеплялись за напастника, не в силах даже сдвинуть его с места. Алекс судорожно вдохнул, в глазах потемнело от ледяной боли и нехватки воздуха, и в этот момент его неожиданно отпустили. Рванувшись прочь, он перекатился прямо через ручей, судорожно закашлялся, пытаясь исторгнуть из себя родниковый холод. Звуки нахлынули неожиданно — яростные проклятия и воинственные кошачьи вопли. Оскар бесстрашно атаковал тёмную фигуру человека, в котором Алекс, приглядевшись, кое-как узнал Дерка, больше по поясу с драгоценной пряжкой, чем по залитому кровью и искажённому от боли лицу. Что-то щёлкнуло в сознании, и Алекс, не раздумывая, протянул руку и схватил эту пряжку, дёрнул на себя — пояс лопнул, Дерк поскользнулся и упал. Пряжка осталась в руке Алекса.

Бросив взгляд на Оскара, с шипением выгнувшего спину и хвост, он развернулся и кинулся бежать. Дерк орал проклятья вслед, но Алекс его не слышал — в ушах шумело, а колючих ежей, кажется, стало больше, и они раздирали тело изнутри. Спотыкаясь на каждом шагу и хватая воздух судорожными глотками, каждый из которых пронзал горло, будто раскалённая стрела, он бежал вперёд, почти ничего не видя перед собой. Вскоре Оскар нагнал его и вновь запрыгал впереди, высоко держа хвост. Алекс невольно всхлипнул, чувствуя, как защипало в глазах. Где бы он был, если бы не верный маленький Оскар!

Лес закончился неожиданно — колючие сосновые ветки расступились, и Алекс оказался по пояс в камышовых зарослях. Где-то поодаль вспорхнули потревоженные птицы, Алекс попробовал двинуться вперёд, но камыши отозвались таким шорохом и треском, что он тотчас замер, пригнувшись к земле. Где-то впереди слышался плеск воды, а значит, Гриффинборо уже совсем близко. Надо только каким-то образом добраться до реки и немного спуститься по течению. Даже если стражники моста арестуют его — это лучше, чем всё, что было раньше.

— Оскар, — еле слышно прошептал Алекс, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в стену шуршащих стеблей. — Оскар, где ты?

Кот, разумеется, не отозвался. Алекс дождался, пока немного поутихнет колючая боль в груди и выровняется дыхание, и вновь двинулся вперёд, стараясь не подниматься выше уровня камышей и издавать как можно меньше шума. Оставаться на месте не имело смысла — Дерк всё равно укажет, куда они с Оскаром бежали, и разбойники просто разделятся и прочешут весь камыш, чтобы изловить беглецов. Им-то не надо таиться...

— Оскар! — вновь отчаянно позвал он.

Мягкое пушистое тепло коснулось его руки. Алекс обернулся, схватил кота в охапку и прижал к себе. Оскар негромко заурчал, а потом принялся изворачиваться и вырываться.

— Да, ты прав, надо идти, — Алекс опустил его на землю. — Покажешь дорогу?

Задрав хвост, кот уверенно нырнул в заросли камыша, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

Осторожно продвигаясь через шуршащие ломкие стебли, Алекс до боли напрягал слух, пытаясь понять, нет ли позади погони. Один раз до него долетело эхо чьего-то голоса, и он тут же замер, распластавшись на холодной влажной кочке. Порыв ветра взволновал заросли и пригнул камыш над его головой, словно помогая скрыться. Алекс выждал несколько минут, но больше так ничего и не услышал, поэтому вновь двинулся вперёд. Оскар сновал поблизости, то и дело выскакивая перед ним, чтобы потереться о руку или ногу и опять исчезнуть в зарослях. Алекс упорно полз за ним, пока камыши вдруг не расступились, и перед ним блеснула отражёнными звёздами гладь воды.

— Река, — сам себе не веря, прошептал он.

Оскар, забравшийся на высокую кочку, чтобы не намочить лапки, довольно прижмурился.

Алекс поднял голову и увидел на другом берегу высокие каменные стены. В предрассветной темноте Гриффинборо был похож на огромного чёрного зверя, прилёгшего отдохнуть у реки. Только огни с дозорных башен светлячками мерцали на его тяжёлой каменной шкуре.

Ступив в воду, Алекс поморщился — холодная. Но идти по течению будет лучше, чем вернуться в камыши. Там он оставлял за собой слишком заметный след. Подвязав штаны повыше, он взял на руки кота и побрёл вдоль берега. Осталось совсем немного — найти мост.

Ночь, казавшаяся вечной, всё же подходила к концу, темнота постепенно рассеивалась, и облака на востоке наливались золотым светом. Холодная вода уносила жар Алекса, и ему казалось, что он идёт уже не по реке, а по облакам, прохладным и мягким, как пух. Оскар дремал в его руках, то и дело тихонько мурлыкая. Далеко впереди тёмный угольный штрих перечеркнул реку — с каждым шагом Алекса он становился немного больше и толще, пока в конце концов не превратился в мост над плотиной.

— Мы добрались, — прошептал Алекс коту. — Слышишь, Оскар? Мы добрались!

— Не так быстро, малыш, — вдруг раздался знакомый голос.

Оцепенев от ужаса, Алекс медленно обернулся к выходящему из камышовых зарослей рыжему Робу.

— Заставил ты нас побегать, ничего не скажешь, — беззаботно сообщил тот, словно бы ничего не случилось, и Алекс по-прежнему был одним из них. — Да и котишка твой, оказывается, тот ещё зверь — кто бы мог подумать! Дерк остался без глаза и половины уха из-за него.

— Оскар защищал меня, — тихо пробормотал Алекс.

— Понимаю. Но это ты попробуешь объяснить Дерку.

— Роб, я не вернусь к вам, — мягкий тон главаря приободрил Алекса. Может быть, всё ещё не так плохо? — Я не могу.

— Почему же?

— Я... не могу быть разбойником больше. Лучше вернусь в город и найду работу.

— Работу! — презрительно фыркнул Роб. — Ты просто бредишь. С чего вдруг тебе захотелось гнуть спину за копейки на богатеньких господ? Понравилось быть мальчиком на побегушках?

— Я думал, мы друзья, — голос Алекса дрогнул.

— Что же тебе мешает так думать и дальше? Зачем тебе в город?

Оскар завозился, и Алекс опустил голову. Взгляд упал на обтрёпанную вышивку камзола, и прозрачно-серые глаза из воспоминаний вновь обожгли его ледяным холодом.

— Я не могу, — само собой сорвалось с языка. — Не могу остаться.

— Что ж, — Роб картинно развёл руками. — Дело, как говорится, хозяйское. Но видишь ли, точно так же я не могу позволить тебе уйти. Ты знаешь нас, знаешь наше убежище. Первый попавшийся стражник выудит из тебя всё, и кончится наша песенка. А я, в отличие от тебя, вольную жизнь люблю.

Улыбка стекла с его лица, как плохо нарисованная маска, и глаза вмиг сделались жёсткими, хищными. Алекс попятился, не сводя взгляда с его рук, в которых серебристой рыбкой мелькнуло лезвие ножа.

— Роб, ты же не...

— Главное, не сопротивляйся, и я сделаю это быстро.

Оскар яростно зашипел, и Алекс, не раздумывая, откинул его к берегу — если кот спрячется в камышах, его никто не найдёт. Без хозяина он не пропадёт. «Надеюсь, ты не будешь по мне скучать», — успела мелькнуть мысль прежде, чем рыжий Роб сгрёб его за ворот камзола и дёрнул к себе, как мешок с мукой.

Приютские баечники говорили, что перед смертью вся жизнь проносится перед глазами. Врали, выходит, потому что Алекс увидел только два эпизода, самых важных, самых нужных — как позапрошлой зимой, возвращаясь от булочника, он увидел тощего полосатого котёнка, мяукающего в сугробе, и забрал его с собой; и как сероглазый мальчишка попросил родителей остановить карету, чтобы помочь ему найти якобы потерявшегося кота. А потом рука дёрнулась сама и в последний миг вцепилась в запястье Роба, останавливая нацеленное в сердце лезвие.

— Ах ты маленький гадёныш, — протянул тот с удивлением и даже некоторым восхищением в голосе.

Алекс понимал, что не удержит его долго — Роб был сильнее и взрослее, а он сам к тому же ещё и ослаб от болезни. У него не было времени на раздумья, но какая-то неведомая сила подталкивала вперёд, подсказывала решение. И прежде, чем он успел осознать свои действия, другая рука нащупала в кармане пряжку от пояса Дерка и изо всех оставшихся сил ударила в горло Роба.

Рыжий разбойник пошатнулся, вскинув руки к шее, неуверенно и неловко сделал шаг назад. Его пальцы и воротник рубахи мгновенно окрасились кровью, Роб с удивлением посмотрел на них и неожиданно ухмыльнулся.

— Поздравляю, малец, — прохрипел он. — Ты всё-таки стал настоящим бандитом.

Он опустился на землю медленно и беззвучно, словно просто хотел отдохнуть, и закрыл глаза. Прибрежные волны, коснувшись его, окрасились алым.

Алекс непонимающе посмотрел на свои дрожащие руки. Не иначе сам Куан управлял ими — ничем иным он не мог объяснить то, что всё ещё жив, а Роб лежит мёртвым у его ног. Роб, который уговорил его покинуть город и присоединиться к шайке, который учил его драться и убивать... Мог ли он подумать, что так быстро эти уроки обернутся против него?

Над землёй расцветал рассвет, всходило солнце, и алые пятна крови на песке всё сильнее резали глаза. Маленькая тёмная тень выскользнула из камышей и потёрлась о ноги Алекса; он машинально нагнулся и взял кота на руки, уткнулся носом в шерсть. Усталость и слабость навалились с новой силой, и он с трудом заставил себя сделать шаг. А потом ещё один, и ещё... И ещё...

Алекс очнулся в постели, укрытый одеялом, с мокрой тряпкой на лбу. На груди свернулся калачиком мирно урчащий Оскар. В дальнем углу горел огонь в маленькой железной печке, но хозяина дома не было видно. Алекс скинул тряпку и попытался сосредоточиться. Воспоминания приходили урывками, короткими вспышками — рыжий Роб с пятном крови вокруг головы, подъём по камням вдоль реки, величественный каменный мост, стражники, заступившие ему дорогу...

Дверь скрипнула, открываясь, и внутрь вошёл один из тех стражников. Высокий пожилой мужчина с длинными усами прищурился, заметив, что Алекс уже не спит:

— Ну наконец-то. Три дня в себя не приходил, уже думали, что вот-вот отойдёшь к богам.

— Где я?

— В караулке. Пока не решили, что с тобой делать. Явился весь оборванный, в кровище, двух слов связать не смог, сразу свалился. Как звать тебя?

— Александр... Алекс. А это Оскар, — он погладил дремлющего кота.

— Ну и откуда ты такой взялся, Алекс? Учти, ложь я за версту чую, так что не советую изворачиваться.

«Первый же стражник выудит из тебя всё», — говорил Роб. И он был прав — не тогда, но теперь. После того, что произошло на берегу реки, Алекса уже ничто не удерживало, и он рассказал всю правду. О том, как ушёл из города к разбойникам, как грабил людей вместе с ними, как решил уйти, и что из этого вышло. Стражник слушал молча, только время от времени хмыкал и покусывал усы.

— В рубашке ты родился, парень, не иначе, — подвёл он итог, когда Алекс умолк, и протянул ему кружку воды. — Чуть меньше везения — и прикопали бы тебя под сосёнкой. Ладно, отлежись тут пока. В свой приют вернёшься, но за разбой придётся заплатить. А твоими «друзьями» мы займёмся.

Алекс кивнул. Он ощущал удивительную пустоту и лёгкость внутри, и ничего не отозвалось в нём от слов стражника. Пусть всё будет так, как будет. Он жив и вернулся в Гриффинборо, и Оскар с ним — что ещё желать?

Хотя, пожалуй, была одна мысль.

— Господин стражник, — негромко позвал он, — а вы, случайно, не знаете, сколько стоит купить такой же камзол?..


End file.
